The Night Stalker one shot
by sue4442
Summary: The year is 1888, Bella a lady of the night, approached by a dark stranger in the back street of an alley, should she fear this man? or follow him? - read to find out.


**All twilight characters belong to stephanie meyer.**

**One shot**

**The Night Stalker.**

I walked along the dark lonely street; the only noise to be heard was the rustling of the leaves on the trees and a faint cry of a cat far out into the distance.

I was shaking from the cold trying to pull my shawl tighter around me before the rain began to trickle down my neck, I ran into a back alley hiding under the shelter of a run down old building.

I stood there a few moments before realising the rain had began to come down louder and heavier, I began to worry, business was slow this evening and having to hide out brought little chance of any customers at all.

I had little choice, I had to wait it out, a few moments later I heard heavy footsteps walking my way, my heart rate picked up with worry, being in a lonely back alley was a place I should never have entered on my own, especially not in London, especially not now!

"Hello." A male called, I looked up to see a gentleman in his thirties, with short wavy brown hair, a faint sign of stubble appearing and piercing green eyes, he was obviously very wealthy and well mannered.

"Good evening sir," I replied with a bow of the head.

"May I ask the charge for the pleasure of your company this evening?" He was so polite I felt an instant rush of relief run through me.

"Five shillings sir" I advised, keeping my eyes firmly on the ground.

"Well, if you would care to follow me, I would very much appreciate your company for this evening." I nodded and looked up at the man, smiling at him while he lifted up a large umbrella that he placed securely over my head.

"Thank you," I said in appreciation, the man nodded with a large smile on his face, while holding the umbrella over me at all times.

We continued down the alley way, our footsteps were the only noise audible now, the gentleman picked up the pace while walking around a few more upper class houses, we seemed to walk five minutes more before he came to an abrupt stop.

"We are here," The gentleman confirmed. I looked up at the large three story building, where he waved his hand forward for me to follow the gentleman up the steps to his front door.

"It's very beautiful," I gasped in awe.

"Well thank you, but I cannot take credit on this house, it is only rented."

"Are you thinking of moving to London?" I asked while walking through the large wooden green door and then standing like a statue in the foyer.

"I am becoming quite attached to the area, I must admit it is very much to my liking." I placed my eyes back to the floor, not wanting to seem too forward or rude.

"May I take your shawl?" he asked. I really didn't want him to, but it was classed as rude in the upper class areas to decline such and offer.

"Thank you," I muttered while he placed his arms around me, lightly pulling the shawl from my shoulders.

"If you just go up the stairs, the door on your first right is where we will be residing this evening." I nodded and took a few steps up the stairs before he called, "and please be naked and lying on the bed before I enter."

I knew it was to good to be true to be made to feel like a lady, as soon as the bedroom was mentioned, that is when I was treat like the woman I was…nothing but a common prostitute.

I walked into the large room as instructed, to the far left of the room was a large wooden desk, very old obviously an antique with a large chair beside, along the furthest wall was a large mahogany wardrobe and to the right of the room a large four poster bed, with a white sheet and pillows, decorated with fancy gold cushions and lace.

I could only dream of having a room that looked like this.

I started to undress and placed my clothes neatly on the chair, hoping it was okay and that the gentleman didn't take offence to that. I stripped bare and walked over to the bed, scared to mess it up, but I lied from the top to bottom naked as instructed.

I lay there for what felt like an hour before the gentleman's heavy footsteps came up the stairs and walked into the room.

"Thank you," he said while staring at my body from my head to my toes, making me feel very self conscious for the briefest of moments, before he turned away and looked directly at the large wooden desk.

"Is there something I can do for _you _sir?" I asked as seductively as I could, he was a fairly attractive man, it made me enjoy intercourse that bit more, I had my fair share of men who made my stomach turn, it was a slight relief to have someone who would make me be able to get through this with relative ease.

"Would you mind at all if I tied you up?" he purred to me.

It was not something I wanted to do at all, my heart rate picked up, my body shivered slightly and the hairs on the back of my neck were standing on end.

"Please?" he begged with such a gentle voice; I found it difficult to refuse, although every part of my body was screaming to say no, I found my lips deceive me as I choked out, "of course you may."

The man walked over to the large desk and lifted the top up, he placed his hand deep inside and I briefly wondered what he kept in there, he then proceeded to pull out four very thick, large, intimidating pieces of rope.

My eyes widened with alarm and my arms instinctively shot to my stomach, so he couldn't get hold of them.

"It's only a bit fun, please try not to worry your pretty little face about it," he smiled that friendly smile to me and I nodded slightly, "good," he replied while grabbing my left ankle and placing the rope around my ankle and the bed post, he proceeded to do the same with my left ankle, leaving my legs wide open and feeling more than a little exposed.

His finger tips trailed slowly up my legs and the inside of my thighs, his fingers stopped before touching me intimately and then he smiled up at me, "you are very beautiful," he moaned out before placing a finger inside me forcing a slight moan to escape my lips and my hips thrusted up slightly to feel more friction.

He quickly removed his finger and look of disgust rushed over his face, causing panic to rush through my body again.

He grabbed my right hand harshly and tied the rope tightly around it, "it's a little too tight," I whispered out, but he ignored me, I felt my arm being pulled up as he tied it around the bed post, he then proceeded to do the same with my other hand leaving me lying flat and stretched out.

The gentleman walked over to the large wooden desk and he traced his fingers along the inside of the desk as though deciding what he should pick out, my eyes widened in surprise as he pulled out a large meat clever.

"Don't be frightened," he warned while walking over to me as he slowly ran his finger tip up and down the sharp end.

I relaxed my body not wanting to show any more sign of fear to him.

"What is your name beautiful?" He asked with such a friendly voice, I smiled slightly, realising he was just a bit kinky and felt no immediate threat.

"Isabella Swan Sir."

"Ah Isabella, what a beautiful name to match such a beautiful face," he brought the meat clever to my cheek and ran it slowly down, just tantalisingly.

"May I ask what happened in your life to make you end up in such a terrible profession?"

"My father left when I was but a child sir and my mother died when I was twelve, we had no family, very few friends and my home was taken from me. I had no where to live, no where to sleep, my friends all had large families and one more mouth to feed was hard on all of them. Not wanting to be a burden on anyone, I found myself with only one choice."

"There is always a choice my dear, at least….another choice, prostitution should always be the final choice."

"It was Sir." I snapped out un-intentionally.

"I highly doubt that," he snarled, making my body tense with a sudden feeling of fear.

"Do you realise you should not be alone in these times, do you know there is a man out killing prostitutes at this moment in time?"

"I do Sir."

"So why are you out alone? Why have you placed yourself in such danger?"

"I didn't believe I had Sir." I snapped, scared to death now.

"But you have my dear, you have placed yourself in the hands of me." I felt the blood run from my face, I knew I had nothing but pure pain ahead of me, I knew who he was, I knew I should not have agreed to be tied up, it was him, it was who everyone had been searching for, it was _Jack the ripper_.

"Please Sir?" I begged; I didn't want to die like this, any other way but this, "please?" I cried out again.

Jack placed the meat cleaver on my stomach while tracing his hands back down to my intimate area, I froze with pure panic, he placed his fingers inside me moving slowly in and out, "pleasure before pain," he laughed out, this was anything but pleasure, this was torture its self.

I thrashed around the bed trying to force him away from me, if killing me was what he was going to do, I just wanted him to get it over with, I did not want him touching me intimately.

Realising this he removed his hand and slapped my thigh….hard, I yelped out in pain, while he stood there laughing.

"Feel free to scream all you like, this room is sound proof," he mocked me. _The bastard!_

He picked up the meet cleaver and brought it back up to my face, I screamed with the sheer pain of him slicing down my right cheek, this seem to enthral him all the more as his eyes widened with pure pleasure.

_This was his pleasure….I just wish I knew what pain followed for him._

I felt the hot liquid fall down my cheek and dripping onto the bed.

I decided right there and then, that there was no way on gods earth I would make another noise for this man, I would not scream, struggle, nothing. I would endure the pain rather than give him one ounce of satisfaction.

He moved the meat clever down my body stopping at my thighs, my eyes widened in pure horror at what he may or may not do.

He cut into my leg and I bit my lips so hard I cut right through the skin, I took the pain, I would not scream…I would _**not**_.

I felt the piercing burn and the throbbing in both my thighs, hearing him laugh with pleasure.

I felt the meat clever skim slowly across my stomach, he had not cut, he was just torturing me with what he was going to do next.

"Do you know your organs are actually yellow?" He asked as though he was excited he was teaching me something. I looked at him with wide eyes and terror, he was mentally insane, he was well and truly insane.

"The pain will be excruciating here, especially as you feel me taking your intestines out….I expect to hear you scream this time…do not disappoint me, or I will make the pain more unbearable."

"Why are you doing this?" I screamed out, "why?"

"Well, it passes the time away, I have always seeked self amusement." He called casually while slightly shrugging his shoulders.

"Now Isabella, relish in the fact that you will be famous after this." I closed my eyes, gritting my teeth together, holding back from screaming what I truly thought of him. I may be about to be murdered off this disgrace of a man, but I was raised with manners and I would not allow him to take my last piece of dignity I held….I would not!

I felt the sharp pain as he sliced from left to right, felt the burn like no other, it was like my insides were on fire, the blood oozing down either side of my stomach and the noise of him laughing in the background.

I prayed for the black, prayed for the darkness and emptiness to come to take the pain away _**DIE**_ I screamed at my body, _**die quick**_ I prayed some more, the pain was excruciating, just like he had promised, but I refused to scream and I bit my teeth tightly together.

I felt movement in my body, felt him grabbing hold of something that should most definitely never have been touched. The movement felt wrong and I felt sick travel up my throat, I quickly turned my head to the right and sick choked out my mouth from the pain, I was sick so much my throat was sore and felt on fire itself.

"You are brave; much braver than I ever expected, so much more braver than any of the others, you should be proud of yourself." I opened my eyes and gave him a glare of utter disgust.

How could he stand there and say that? How could he actually praise me at a moment like this?

"Would you care for me to tell you about my self?" I shook my head side to side indicating no and a flash of anger shot through his face, I felt him pulling, pulling so hard I thought I was going to split in two and then that was it, the blackness came, the pain slowly diminishing and a smile crept onto my face, I had fought through this pain, did myself proud by not screaming and giving him the satisfaction, the pleasure he seeked, I smiled as blackness fell.

I suddenly woke to the feeling of fire, all over me, more agonising that having my intestines pulled out, the burning was so hot, painful, for the briefest of moments I thought he had placed me on a fire to burn the remains, only I was still alive.

"STOP, PLEASE STOP." I begged this time, begged like I never had before, the pain was beyond excruciating, then I felt a hand on mine, which was now on my chest.

"It will be okay child, I must apologise for the pain you are going through and I hope you can forgive me for what you are about to become?" I didn't open my eyes, tried to tune out the voice, was this another of Jack's little games?

I was so annoyed with myself for begging, but the pain was so bad, I couldn't do no other than beg, beg for relief, beg for death, begging the pain to just go away.

The pain carried on for what could have been days, months or years, it felt never ending, then the sweetest voice called out, "it's nearly over my dear, not long to go now," relief washed over me, I was about to die _at last._

It was a strange feeling begging for death, a feeling you would never imagine at having in your life, only the most agonising moments in your life make you beg for death.

The next thing I recall was the pain dying down, from my head down to my toes, it was like water had been washed through me to stop the fire burning any longer, "thank you," I whispered out then I heard a slight laugh.

My eyes shot open instinctively feeling for the gaping hole in my stomach.

"It's healed." The man said in the most alluring voice I had ever heard.

"Am I dead?" I asked.

"Yes and no my dear."

"May I ask what that means?"

"This is going to be a lot to take in my dear, but I have come to realise there is no smoothing this down." I nodded urging him to carry on.

"For all intense and purposes, your body is dead, you no longer have a heart beat, you will never age and you will never die….again."

My eyes widened in shock and I just stared at him mesmerizingly.

"You are what the world calls….a vampire."

"Excuse me?" I choked out, feeling a sudden burning in my throat, my hands ran to my throat trying to stop the pain, fearing it would release right through my body like last time.

"The pain." I cried out.

"You are hungry my dear…you need blood."

"Blood?" I asked in shock, the man nodded his head.

"Excuse me for being rude, my name is Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen."

I sat there for a brief moment taking in my surroundings, Carlisle stood there with blond hair, his face was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes upon and I couldn't help but smile at him, "Isabella Swan Sir."

"Please call me Carlisle there will be no Sir to me." Why was he treating me like his equal?

"First we must get you food, I have blood ready for you as your require," the thought made my stomach turn, Carlisle went out of the room in a flash of an eye and returned moments later with a cat.

"A cat?" I yelled "I am not eating a cat Si,r" they were pets, adorable… no; there is no way I could harm it.

"Just bite quickly into its neck, once you taste the blood I can quite assure you, you will feel the fire cease in your throat."

That thought alone made me stretch my hands out, because the pain was eating me alive.

Natural instincts took over and my teeth sliced through the cat like it would to a piece of cake, I sucked until there was nothing left, I threw the cat on the floor feeling disgusted with myself, but the fire had slightly subsided.

I looked more around the room, realising there was so many colours, so bright and enchanting, I could hear horses down the lane and laughing from across the street.

"It takes quite some getting used to my dear," Carlisle assured me, I nodded in understanding.

"What happened to the man?" I asked quickly recalling the events that lead me to this room.

"He is dead, that I can assure you."

"He is dead like me or dead, as in gone from this earth for good?" I was worried I would have to look him in the face again.

"He is in hell right now; I can assure you of that, I believe torturing pain, burning pain, excruciating pain is what that man will be going through for all eternity."

"I hope so," I replied, quickly putting my hand over my mouth, completely disgusted I had said that, it was uncalled for, very rude of me, it was the truth, but something I have learned in my profession is never to speak the truth, it always ends badly.

"How long have I been away from my work? I won't be able to pay my bills, oh Sir, I will be thrown out of my home." I began to panic, my head going side to side quickly, wondering what I was going to do.

"I can assure you dear, you will never work on the streets again for as long as I live, you will never be homeless or hungry, you will always have a home with me, now may I have the honour of your name please?" Carlisle asked very gentleman like.

"Isabelle Sir, Isabelle Swan."

"It's Carlisle," he reminded me with a quick laugh then ushered with his hand for me to take a seat, I did and he followed sitting next to me on the bed.

"Isabelle, we have a lot to discuss, your mind will absorb everything I am going to tell you, so there will be no need to repeat myself, so sit back and relax dear, there is quite a lot to take in."

And may I state there was.

"The world is in your hands Isabella, you can do anything you please, anything your heart desires."

I smiled at that, for once in my life I was able to do what I wanted to do, no more waiting on other people, no more scraping the bins for food, Carlisle had given me the most extraordinary life to lead, and I intended to live my life to the most.

No wasted opportunities, no regrets, I was looking forward to my new life.

And it started tonight.


End file.
